Ripped Skirts and New Partners
by ladyyoko86
Summary: My version of how Maka and Soul became partners.


Ripped skirts and New partners

The sound of ripping echoed down the almost empty hallway. A screech could be heard followed by the sound of a slap. "You jerk!" the brown haired girl yelled as she tried to cover her undergarments since her skirt had just been ripped off her body.

"Hey, I tripped! It was an accident" the white haired young man replied as he tried to avert his eyes. "Yeah right" she said as she stomped away before the boy could offer an apology. The boy shrugged and walked away mumbling to himself about girls. A little while later the white haired boy could be seen entering a classroom and looked around and decided to sit in the back so he could check out the other students. He made his way up the stairs and sat down and placed his feet up on the desk. A few minutes passed and a couple of girls sat close and started whispering.

He looked in their direction and rolled his eyes. He tuned them out the best he could but still caught snippets of their conversation, he perked up when he heard them say something about death scythe. He decided to listen a little more closely.

"Did you hear? It seems death scythes daughter is starting the DWMA this year!" girl 1 said.

Girl 2 replied "Wow, I wonder what she's like?" The white haired boy smiled at the comment and thought 'Death scythe's daughter huh' his thoughts were interrupted when a blue haired teen entered the room yelling "Never fear, Black Star has arrived!" before he could continue he was stopped by a well place book to the forehead. He stumbled and cried out, before the blue haired teen could say a word a teacher walked in and spoke.

"Welcome to the DWMA! I am Sid, your instructor. Lets get started!" Sid continued to rattle on and the boy tuned him out as he went on and on about DWMA history and a short orientation to classes. It wasn't until he heard the word meister did he perk up. Sid prattled on and the boy once again started daydreaming, it wasn't until he heard his name being called did he start paying attention again.

"Soul Evans, would you come to the front please" Sid said as he motioned for him step up to the front. Soul made his way down the stairs and stood next to Sid. "Lets dive right in, today we will choose partners!"

Sid went on "This isn't going to be an easy task." Sid asked all weapons to move to one side of the room, while the meisters gathered on the opposite side. Sid asked Soul to transform into his weapon form and Soul obliged, one by one the meisters stepped up and tried to wield Soul in his weapon form. More often that not before the meister could get a proper grip on Soul they would cry out in pain. Others who could stand the shock had trouble actually picking him up in that form. After about an hour Sid called for a break and Soul transformed back into his human form and filed out of the room with the other students.

Once lunch was over the students returned to the classroom they lined up and tried their hand at handling Soul in his weapon form. Soul was starting to tire and so were the other students. Soon a brown haired girl stepped forward and Soul grimaced. It was the girl from earlier, the one he had practically stripped. She took a good look at him and shouted "You again!"

Sid raised his eyebrows and said "Is there a problem Maka?" She turned towards the teacher and shook her head. She held out her hand as if reaching out for Soul and he took that as a sign to transform. Both felt a connection immediately, Maka felt as if her arms were vibrating. Both sensed a deep connection as well, Maka gripped the scythe tighter and Sid spoke again "Well, it seems we found a match, now resonate!"

Maka blinked in confusion. Sid went on to explain "Resonate means to merge your souls. Maka close your eyes and feel. Reach out for your partners soul"

The room fell completely silent, the atmosphere changed; the other students in the room felt an electric charge. Maka kept her eyes closed like Sid had instructed and felt out for her partners soul. She felt her soul searching and gasped when she felt a warmth surrounding her. She saw a form taking shape in front of her and was surprised when the form spoke "Hey" it said.

"Hey" she replied.

"So this is what it feels like to resonate" he continued.

"Seems so" she whispered.

"So, shall we see what we can do?" he asked. Maka opened her eyes and smirked, she began to move in what looked like a coordinated dance. She swung the scythe in a way that made it seem like she had had years of practice. Sid and the other students watched in awe. Once Maka finished Soul transferred back into his human form and the other students began to clap and hoot. It was the first time they had seen anything like it. Sid congratulated the two and dismissed the class. Soul and Maka walked to their seats and grabbed their personal items. They walked side by side in silence. It wasn't until Soul playfully bumped her that the silence was broken.

"Hey!" she said. Soul smiled at her and replied "Umm, so I never got a chance to apologize for earlier" he finished.

"Oh, that" was all she could say.

"So, umm, I'm sorry" he replied looking at her. She returned his look and smiled weakly and shook her head in acknowledgement of his apology. "So how do you know how to handle a scythe so well?" Soul asked.

"Well my Papa is a death scythe, I just watched my him and my mom growing up' she said as Soul's jaw hit the floor.

"You mean…. Your dad…" soul could not form a coherent sentence. Maka just laughed and nodded. She reached out a hand towards him and said "Partners?"

He looked in her eyes and took her hand and shook it "partners!" he said. And together they walked away.


End file.
